A Day in the Life (RobRae Week 2015)
by psychic soul
Summary: A day in the life of Robin and Raven, in whatever reality they may be in. For RobRae Week 2015. Review if you are so inclined to and enjoy : )
1. Lifted Up the Fountain

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I was a bit late in posting this, but I just couldn't help but participate in RobRae Week 2015. And it's really hard to commit to posting something everyday, but I'm doing my best! So if you know my writing, I usually get inspiration from music, from different songs. But for this collection of one shots, I decided to mix things up and use two songs. One of them is sort of a classic, so something released from the 90s-older, and the other song would be something a little modern, or released in this decade. For this theme, I chose The Smiths' Reel Around the Fountain (1984) and Passion Pit's Lifted Up. (2015) I chose The Smiths song because there were some lyrics in the song that seemed to fit Raven perfectly. (they are highlighted below) and for Lifted Up, I just love how it's about holding on to a difficult life with the help of your significant other, which I felt was perfect for Robin and Raven. (plus its just a super fun, upbeat song). And the title is just a mash up of the titles of the two songs, just so you'd know where I got them hehe.**

**So anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**LIFTED UP THE FOUNTAIN**

**(First Date)**

"_It's time the tale were told  
Of how you took a child  
And you made him old  
You made him old _

_Fifteen minutes with you  
Well, I wouldn't say no  
Oh, people said that you were virtually dead  
And they were so wrong _

_Fifteen minutes with you  
Oh, I wouldn't say no  
Oh, people see no worth in you  
Oh, but I do. "_

_ **\- Reel Around the Fountain, The Smiths**_

"_Oh but yeah, I'm so tired  
I've been away for so many years  
But I guess I'll just wait a bit longer  
I'll stay 'til they open the gates_

_All my life I stay here waiting_  
_Every new year, always making me_  
_Feel as though there's nothing up there but_  
_One day you came out of nowhere_

_1985 was a good year_  
_The sky broke apart and you appeared_  
_Dropped from the heavens, they call me a dreamer_  
_I won't lie, I knew you would belong here_  
_Lifted off the ground_  
_I took your hands and pulled you down_  
_Because 1985 was a good year_  
_I won't lie, I knew you would belong here"_

_\- **Lifted Up, Passion Pit**_

* * *

"So this is what you define as keeping a low profile…" Raven muttered in her short, body hugging blue dress as she was seated in the most expensive restaurant in the city. She sent a scowl to the Boy Wonder, who was grinning sheepishly in the seat in front of her.

"What? Can you blame me for wanting our first date to be special?" was his defensive reply, as he straightened out his suave, tailored black and white tux - which Raven secretly admitted to herself, made him look quite charming.

"Yeah, but you know why this is our first public date. People haven't really been supportive of our relationship." She replied, rubbing her arms self-consciously.

"I can't believe it! Did Rachel Roth just give a damn about what other people thought about her?" he gasped in mock surprise.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Robin. But seriously, I can feel the paparazzi staring. Their apprehension is coming across in waves - and trust me, it's really a gigantic buzzkill."

Robin's hopeful expression sunk at what she said. He planned this night to be perfect, to be just about them, enjoying a lovely dinner for themselves, without threat of a robbery or an attack on the city. But even that luxury could not be granted to them, not by the villains that plagued their city, but by the very people that they risk their lives every day for - the very people that they saved time and time again. He could only imagine the pain and scrutiny that Raven was experiencing from the public. Everyone expected his relationship with Starfire to last, but that was not how things turned out. Starfire was happy with Speedy and he was even happier with Raven. Why couldn't the world be happy for them as well?

Robin simply shook his head, and with a sudden resolve flowing through his veins, he stood up and walked toward the live band that was playing in the restaurant that night. Raven stood up as well, wondering what in the world was her boyfriend doing this time. She followed him to the stage and saw that he was whispering something in the vocalist's ear. After some back and forth from the two of them, the band suddenly stopped playing their song, and they handed over the mic to Robin.

This, Raven imagined, was not good.

"Ehem. Ehem. May I have everyone's attention please?" Robin said over the mic, making everyone turn to him. "Yes even you members of the press and paparazzi, please do come closer."

They did as they were told, since they were obviously caught in the act. They all gathered around the dance floor, eager to hear what they Boy Wonder had to say to them all.

"Now, as you may have noticed, I was having a lovely dinner here with my girlfriend Raven, but your incessant judgment and criticisms have disturbed our evening greatly. Look, we are normal people deep down inside, just like everyone here, and I do believe that we also deserve a wonderful dinner without all the whispering from the likes of you. And I think all of your harsh opinions are because you don't know Raven like I do. All you see is her dark demeanor in battle, but she's not like that at all. She's strong, caring, dependable, and loving… she's everything that you would want in a girlfriend, in a partner."

As he said those beautiful words, he was looking straight at Raven, making sure that she received his message - as his assurance that she knew that those words were for her and for her alone. The resident empath had tears in her eyes at his declaration. She knew that he didn't have to defend her like that in front of all of these people, but seeing someone stand up for her and show the world who she really was - it was enough to make her heart explode.

"And to prove to you all just how amazing she is, we will perform for you all tonight, in a way that you've never seen us before." Robin stretched out his hand and offered it to Raven, which she took without a second thought. Right on cue, the band started to play a melody she knew all too well.

"You can't be serious Robin, the Smiths!" she exclaimed, as her boyfriend led her into a graceful dance.

"Only the best for you, my dear." He said as he kissed her hand and began twirling her petite frame around to the tune of Reel Around the Fountain.

"_Fifteen minutes with you /Well, I wouldn't say no/Oh, people said that you were virtually dead/And they were so wrong… Fifteen minutes with you /Oh, I wouldn't say no /Oh, people see no worth in you/Oh, but I do…."_

And though the music was quite strange to everyone in the room, they couldn't deny seeing how beautiful the couple was together. They danced to the song so gracefully, with such big smiles pasted on their faces, that the crowd couldn't deny feeling elated as well. It just made them realize that even though they may be an odd pair of birds, they were happy in each other's arms. And in the end, that was all that mattered.

As the song winded down to a close, Robin held Raven close, as they slowly swayed back and forth, back and forth, just relishing each other's presence.

"Thanks Robin." She whispered into his chest. And though he barely heard it, he still replied, "You're welcome" with a genuine smile.

Suddenly, she looked up at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Let's get out of here."

"What? Are you serious? Where would you want to go?" he replied, a bit surprised by her random idea.

"Anywhere. You've already lifted me up. Let's see how high up we can go." She said, with the sweetest smile on her face.

And seeing that beautiful expression on her face, he instantly knew that there was no way he could say no. This was exactly what he was telling everyone about her. There was so much more to her that they could ever know. And he was happy to discover every little part of her.

"Lead the way, my love." was all he said before he captured her lips in a sweet kiss, and they both disappeared in a beautiful swirl of energy that shot up to the sky, lifting up the two birds off the ground.


	2. Don't You Forget the Conversation

**A/N: So for this theme, I thought of doing something a bit daring. This story is a sort of "What if?" idea. What if we continued the movie The Breakfast Club, to show what happened the day after they spent that Saturday in detention. For those who are unfamiliar with the movie (and I highly recommend for you to watch it) it's about five kids who didn't know each other that spent 1 Saturday in detention. I changed some of the characters a bit so that they could be more relevant to our generation, and so that they can be more adept to the characters of the Titans. For the criminal, I modified it to the playboy, party type of kid, since I thought that was more relevant to today. (And because it was hard to picture any of the Titans as the criminal.) and the Princess character became more of the Miss Popular type, who is active in school activities. Also, I should probably mention that at the end of the movie, they end up getting together. So from this one shot, Raven, the gothic basket case has now gotten together with Robin, the playboy party guy after their day in detention. But how will they survive the first day of school? Read and find out : ) (and tell me what you think as well!)**

**Featured songs for this theme are Don't You Forget About Me (1985) by Simple Minds from the movie soundtrack of The Breakfast Club. And The Conversation (2015) by Mat Kearney, just showing teenage love : )**

* * *

**DON'T YOU FORGET THE CONVERSATION**

**(High School AU)**

"_Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_  
_Giving me everything inside and out and_  
_Love's strange so real in the dark_  
_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_  
_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_  
_Don't Don't Don't Don't_  
_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't you try to pretend_  
_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_  
_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_  
_Vanity and security_

_As you walk on by_  
_Will you call my name?_  
_As you walk on by_  
_Will you call my name?_  
_When you walk away"_

_**\- Don't You Forget about Me, Simple Minds**_

"_You've been running with the ghost again  
Singing "It's all gonna fall like we're living a lie"_

_You've been tearing up these walls again_  
_Ain't no place left here for a girl to hide_

_And if our love is a hurricane  
Broken phones and broken doors  
Baby you know I can stand the rain  
Let it lift us off the floor_

_You use your words just like a criminal_  
_Kinda like a bullet from a gun_

_Well that shadow found me years ago_  
_I've been bought, I've been shot with a lawless love_

_Build it up, tear it down_  
_Let it fall right to the ground_  
_All the words that we could bleed_  
_Let it fly just you and me_

_Wasted pride_  
_It comes in like the rolling tide_  
_We don't have to give up this fight_  
_But it's too late to give up tonight"_

_**\- The Conversation, Mat Kearney feat. Young Summer**_

* * *

Five teenagers.

The Party Kid. Richard Grayson.

Little Miss Perfect. Kori Anders.

The Bullied Nerd. Garfield Logan.

The All-Star Athlete. Victor Stone.

The Gothic Basket Case. Rachel Roth.

Five different people from different walks of life spent one whole day together. They learned from each other, shared with one another, and realized that they may not be as different as they once thought. They all had a part of each other within themselves, even when society taught them that they would never have anything in common. They found kindred spirits in each other, in their rag-tag group of misfits. And they all realized this on that Saturday - the day changed their lives forever.

Or, at least… that was what they wanted to believe.

* * *

Monday came and everything seemed to be the same in Jump High. The popular kids were all together, talking about last night's party at Roy Harper's place. The jocks were huddled up talking about their upcoming game this week. Garfield was walking with his two Spanish speaking friends so that he could ace his Spanish exam next month. Kori Anders was taking a selfie with her group of friends, after talking about the plans for the student body elections, which she was going to run for again. And there was Rachel Roth, walking alone to her class, trying to avoid everyone in her way.

Unfortunately, there was one person that she couldn't avoid, no matter how much she tried.

She did her best to blend into the crowd, ducking into packed areas, moving from one side of the hallway to the other, but in the end, he still caught up with her.

"Hey Rae – slow down!" Richard Grayson said, the school heartthrob and resident party animal. He was a bit out of breath as he desperately held on to Raven's arm.

She instantly froze upon feeling the pressure of his arm on hers, instantly recognizing his voice. "You shouldn't be talking to me." She barely whispered.

"And why the hell not?" he turned her so that she was facing him. She could see the fire and determination in his eyes. His bright, electric blue eyes were alight with a passion that she never knew was within him - before last Saturday.

"We're not supposed to be talking to each other. Nothing's changed between us. You're still the party kid that you were and I'm still the goth chic that should stay out of your way." She tried her hardest to get out of his grip, she tugged and tugged away at her arm but he would not budge. Richard just stood there, holding on to her arm, as if he had no intention of letting her go.

"I can't believe that you're actually saying that; after everything that we've been through. We even went out yesterday! What the hell happened between today and yesterday that made you change your mind?" he almost shouted out, catching the attention of the other students around them. They were already giving them wary looks, whispering to each other about the unthinkable situation before them.

Why was the cool and extremely handsome Richard Grayson talking to the gothic Rachel Roth?

He could see the sideways glance that she was giving to the crowd around them. She started to rub her arms self-consciously, instantly telling him what she was afraid of, why she had been avoiding him all morning.

"We talked about this last Saturday, remember? Garfield asked us if anything would change when we got back to school on Monday, and we said no. That things were going to stay the same. We were supposed to go back to our old lives after that day." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. But he wouldn't listen to any of it.

"No, Kori was the one who said that. Not me. And not you, either. I'm done pretending and you should be too. I don't give a damn about what anyone thinks of me, of us. All I know is I like you and I know you like me too. And that is the only damn thing that matters."

Before Rachel could even have time to react, he closed the distance between them and ended his valiant speech with a kiss. She instantly kissed him back; knowing that deep inside this was what she wanted, ever since he gave her a taste of his lips last Saturday. And she was willing to damn all the consequences to get it.

When they finally broke apart for air, they could see the whole school staring at them. Most of them were in shock, while many girls were disgusted by what they saw, still others were just confused and had no idea what was going on.

It was a tense moment as the whole Jump High fell silent; all eyes were on the odd couple before them. Never in a million years did anyone think that a party boy like Richard Grayson would ever come in fifty feet of Rachel Roth, Jump City's resident Goth queen. And yet here they were, in each other's arms, with such profound declarations of love (at least from Richard's side.) They instantly knew that something was terribly wrong in this picture.

"Oh my God, can anyone tell me like what just happened?" Kitten Moth suddenly said, stepping a few feet from the couple. She was one of Kori's friends, who was actually right behind her with a worried expression on her face.

"Mind your own damn business." Raven replied, standing toe-to-toe with the popular girl. "This is between the two of us so you can all just take a hike."

"Nuh uhh, there's no way in Hell I'm doing that. You just harassed Richie in front of the whole student body and I'm not going to stand for it!" Kitten shouted out, snapping her fingers in the air for added emphasis.

Richard took this as his signal to intervene. He stood in between the two girls, effectively covering Rachel from the crowd around them. "Kitten, that's enough. Just mind your own business and leave us alone."

"What are you talking about Richie-poo? Are you telling me that you'd rather stick with that Goth chic than be with me? Are you really going to sacrifice everything just to be with a Goth girl like her?" she asked with a threatening look, warning him that whatever answer he'd give would define his social status forever. In fact, he saw that look in the whole crowd of students that gathered around them, and he could feel the pressure mounting on him. He could feel their judging stares and he understood why Rachel was so afraid just moments ago.

They could be cast away from their school society, just because they were different - just because they didn't fit their society's mold. For once in his life, he felt like Rachel did. He felt like the bullied outcast, the misunderstood Goth, the unnoticed kid who'd just get lost in the crowd. He felt his resolve waver, doubting the proud words he had spoken before.

But right at that moment, he felt Rachel's hand in his, threading her fingers through his own as she proudly spoke, "Yeah, because Richard's got a misunderstood, Goth side too. He's got a screwed up family just like me, and just like every one of you. Because the truth is, we're all nerds and jocks and 'Little Miss Perfects', party animals and Goths. So it's kinda stupid to keep on separating ourselves from each other, and making all these groups and rules, when it comes down to it, we're all the fucking same."

Richard could only be amazed at the courage that she just showed the entire student body. Just when his strength was wavering, she came in and reminded him of what they all learned that fateful Saturday. He squeezed his hand in hers as he suddenly heard a familiar voice come up to them, "Hey, did somebody call for a nerd?"

They turned to see Garfield right beside them, with a goofy smile on his face, and his textbooks in hand.

"I want to join in the fun too!" Kori exclaimed as she joined the group as well, leaving Kitten with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey, don't forget me baby!" Victor's voice boomed throughout the halls as they all came together, the infamous Breakfast Club.

Richard and Rachel had beaming smiles on their faces as their little group of misfits came together once again. They started walking toward their classes animatedly, as if they have been friends for the longest time. And as they walked away from the angry mob that surrounded them they realized one thing:

That that Saturday did change their lives.

And they were glad that it did.

* * *

"Hey guys, you should watch my game this coming weekend. It's the Jump City Giants against the Steel City Archers!" Victor said.

"Just as long as you all go out and vote for the student elections, and vote for me while you're at it!" Kori replied with a flirtatious wink.

"And go to the after party at my place. Dad's out on business so we've got the whole house to ourselves!" Richard added excitedly.

"Hey guys, maybe you can go and watch our Math quizbee too. It's on this Friday and -" Garfield was inviting them as well, before Rachel cut him off.

"Don't push it, Gar."


	3. Happy Birthday, Romeo and Juliet

**A/N: So this is heavily based on Gotham's portrayal of Robin's parents. They were just so adorable in the episode that I decided to use them for this theme. You don't really have to watch the episode to appreciate the story, but I just wanted you guys to know that fun fact. (And I highly recommend that you watch the episode though, just cause they were so adorable. And also the Joker : ) ) Admittedly, this is not that edited because my laptop is running out of juice, but I will just get back to it later : )**

**Songs for this theme are ****Happy Birthday (2000) by Sufjan Stevens (which is the main inspiration) and ****Romeo and Juliet (1980) by Dire Straights (which is mostly just for fun : ) )**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROMEO AND JULIET**

**(Birthday)**

"_Like the lantern on a tree  
Your burden bright as weary be  
Periwig on parakeet  
You're God's great paramour and sweet_

_I'm happy, I'm happy_  
_Your birthday brings a pardoning_  
_I'm happy, I'm happy_  
_You're like a bird that will not be_

_Yours will number, yours will be_  
_A paragon, a Paraclete_  
_Keep your bed warm, keep your humor_  
_Keep your proverbs short and sweet_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_  
_That life is anxious, life is mean_  
_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_  
_A pair of shoes is what you need_

_I'm happy, I'm happy_  
_Your birthday brings a pardoning_  
_I'm happy, I'm happy_  
_You're like a bird that will not be"_

_**\- Happy Birthday, Sufjan Stevens**_

"_A lovestruck Romeo sings the streets of serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade  
Says something like you and me babe how about it?_

_Juliet says hey it's Romeo you nearly gimme me a heart attack  
He's underneath the window she's singing hey la my boyfriend's back  
You shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that  
Anyway what you gonna do about it?_

_Juliet the dice were loaded from the start_  
_And I bet and you exploded in my heart_  
_And I forget I forget the movie song_  
_When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

_And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
All I do is keep the beat and bad company  
All I do is kiss you through the bars of Orion  
Julie I'd do the stars with you any time_

_Juliet when we made love you used to cry_  
_You said I love you like the stars above I'll love you till I die_  
_There's a place for us you know the movie song_  
_When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?"_

_**\- Romeo and Juliet, Dire Straights**_

* * *

"I can't believe you prepared all of that, without me knowing!" Nightwing said, exhausted but with a smile on his face, as he tried to tidy up the aftermath of his birthday party in the common room.

It was his 21st birthday, and he could definitely say that it was the best. It started out as an ordinary day, and he didn't expect otherwise, since he has successfully kept his birthday a secret from his teammates for five years now. Of course, Raven knew from the start and secretly got him gifts, just to respect his privacy. So he wasn't really expecting anything special that day. But when he got into the common room after his training, he was surprised to see all of his friends suddenly there. He saw all the Titans from all around the world. But what surprised him the most was that he also saw his Batfamily there. Batgirl, Damian, Tim, Cass, Steph and even Jason was there to greet him on his very special day. And he couldn't be happier as they all spent the day together, eating, singing and just having a blast. It was just an added plus that Raven was also the one who organized the whole party. She really knew what to do to make him happy, even if he didn't have to say a word.

"Well, I guess you're losing your touch, then." Raven replied with a smirk of her own, as she was making more progress than the former Boy Wonder with her powers. In no time, she was able to clean up most of the room, while Nightwing settled on the couch to look at the gifts that he received this year.

"I can't believe you got Babs, Damian, Tim and even Jason to come!" he exclaimed, as he looked at each of their gifts to him. Though he was a bit concerned with Damian's gift, which happened to be a batarang with a note that said, "I will get you Grayson, one of these days I'm going to be the only Robin." It made him wonder if this was really a gift or a death threat. He could only swallow nervously at the thought.

"I'm sorry Bruce couldn't make it." Raven apologized, as she set aside some of the gifts so that she could sit beside her boyfriend. "But he did get you something, well something from the both of us actually. I just hope you'll like it." She said barely above a whisper, as she handed a cloth bound item to him.

"Raven, you didn't need to get me anything." He took her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Just the effort of bringing everyone I love under one roof was enough for me. I know that must have been hard, especially doing your best to make sure that they don't kill each other."

"Oh trust me, it was a miracle that I was able to keep this event safe and without casualties." He started to laugh since he thought she was joking, but when she still maintained her deadpan face, his laughter instantly left him. Apparently, she was dead serious with what she was saying.

"Anyway, go ahead and open your present. I really, _really, _hope you like it." Raven said, trying to mask her excitement and anxiety, though Nightwing could easily see through her façade. He offered her another smile just to assure her that it was all going to be okay, and proceeded to open the cloth.

Inside the cloth bag was a very worn out copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Just from the cover, he could easily tell that this was one of the first and original copies of the play. This book alone probably cost millions of dollars. But then why would Raven give him a precious copy of the play? This wasn't his favorite story and neither was it hers - so why did she give it to him?

He opened the book to find out more, and tears instantly started forming in his eyes at the sight. He thoughtlessly tore his mask off of his face as the tears freely fell from his electric blue eyes. Raven instantly held him, thinking that he did not like his gift, or that it was too much, or -

"Raven." He said in a choked sob. "How did you get this?"

He took the picture from inside the book and showed it to her. It was an old picture of a young and beautiful couple. They both had dark hair and both wore flamboyant costumes, like those of circus performers. But what caught their attention most was their smiles. Both the man and the woman had a gigantic smile pasted on their faces. These were genuine smiles of love, and of contentment that they finally found what they were looking for. She has seen the picture before, but she was still in awe when he showed it to her once again.

"They're beautiful." Was all she managed to blurt out.

"Yeah, they must have been so young in this picture." He said, taking a second look at it. "But I still don't understand. How did you get the picture?"

"It was actually from Bruce." Raven began, unsure if she should be the one telling this story to him, but she supposed there was no other choice. "While I was preparing for the party over at Gotham, Bruce told me he couldn't go, but he asked me to give you the picture still. It was taken when your parents just got together." She let out a little chuckle as she began her narration. "Did you know that they initially hated each other? Their families have been in a family feud for how many generations, even as they both were in Haly's Circus. But a murder brought them to the GCPD. And at first, all they did was bicker and argue, which made the investigation hard for then Detective Gordon. But then, he talked to both families and urged them to cooperate and set their feud and differences aside so that they could solve the murder. And I guess his valiant speech is what convinced your parents to finally settle their differences and get together. So that's why I chose that book, because you have to admit, your parents' love story sounds like it was the circus version of that play - except for the whole star-crossed and dying part." She hastily added, regretting her book choice - though Bruce did support it, saying that Nightwing would understand.

Raven didn't know what to think as she just sat on the couch and gazed at the picture in his hand, with a wistful smile on his face. He stayed like that for a few more moments, and Raven never rushed him; just allowed him to take his time as he had a glimpse into his parents' pasts. They sat like that for a few more moments before he finally looked toward her with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Raven." He said sincerely, "Thank you for everything. I never thought that I'd learn more about my parents' lives. But you've shared something about them that I never knew. Something that I will cherish forever." He then wrapped his arms around her in a very tight embrace. And Raven could do nothing more but to return the hug as well. "You should thank Bruce and Commissioner Gordon. They're the ones who told the story to me. I'm just passing it along."

"Noted." He replied absentmindedly, as he buried his nose into her hair.

"I'm really thankful for your parents. Because they brought such an amazing person into this world, and they raised him well." Raven said seriously, still enveloped in his arms.

"Even if they're the circus version of Romeo and Juliet?" Nightwing teased with a smirk on his face.

"Even if they're the circus version of Romeo and Juliet."


	4. Crazy in Love for My Number One Crush

**A/N: So yeah, I know I'm pretty late and I apologize. I learned that my professor died earlier this week, and I had to pause to say a prayer for her and give my respects. Also, UFC Fight Night Maia vs LaFlare was also this week so had to watch that. Anyway, I'm still going to finish the prompts maybe later tonight. (Not like anyone cares. Haha)**

**But anyway for this story, I got the idea from a review Snowpink39 gave in another story about having a sort of similarity with Fifty Shades of Grey. So I thought of using that for the Evil AU theme. And to everyone who is a fan of the books, please note that this an Evil AU. So its really supposed to be the evil side of things. In my interpretation of course. **

**Songs for this is the Crazy in Love cover in the Fifty Shades of Grey soundtrack and Number 1 Crush by Garbage.**

**P.S. Snowpink39 this is for you!**

**P.S.S. This should probably be named Fifty Shades of Grayson :))**

* * *

**CRAZY IN LOVE FOR MY NUMBER ONE CRUSH**

**(Evil AU)**

"_I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame yeah.  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
Just how your love can do what no one else can. _

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now,  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. _

_**Crazy In Love, Sofia Kalberg**_

"_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_

_I will burn for you_  
_Feel pain for you_  
_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart_  
_And tear it apart_

_I will lie for you_  
_Beg and steal for you_  
_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see_  
_You're just like me_

_Violate all The love that I'm missing_  
_Throw away all the pain that I'm living_  
_You will believe in me_  
_And I can never be ignored_

_I'd sail ships for you_  
_To be close to you_  
_To be a part of you_  
_'Cause I believe in you_  
_I believe in you_  
_I would die for you."_

_**Number One Crush, Garbage**_

* * *

"So Raven, what were the other questions that you were going to ask me?" Richard Grayson, CEO of Wayne Industries asked the college student in front of him. This was supposedly an interview for a magazine that she was currently spending her internship in. The young, twenty three year old billionaire looked dashing in his black suit and blue tie. His electric blue eyes were alight with a mischievous gleam in them, while his lips were constantly in a devilish smirk. It would seem that there was some part of himself that was enjoying the interview, which completely puzzled the girl before him.

Raven Roth, the incredibly smart and talented journalism student from NYU was asked to interview the billionaire for her internship requirements. Many girls would have killed (and this was not an exaggeration) to have gotten her assignment, but the purple-haired beauty was not fazed in the slightest. Her violet eyes still had a deadpan stare in them, wondering why the billionaire was so excited for an interview that she just wanted to get over with.

"I actually just have one question left, Mr. Grayson. I'm so sorry I've taken too much of your time." She said in a respectful tone.

"It's no bother at all. It has actually been such a pleasure spending all this time with you." He replied with his smoldering blue eyes, which instead of enticing Raven, only brought fear into her heart. It raised all of her alarms, telling her that whatever this guy was selling, she shouldn't buy it.

With a nervous gulp, she went on to ask the final question, "I apologize for the question, but our readers have to know, what is the one trait that you look for in a woman, or a potential partner?"

His eyes instantly darkened at the question, casting a shadowy look in them as he said, "Well Raven, I'm not sure I can tell you that. That is something I only tell the girls that I potentially would want to date."

"Oh no, it's okay. If the question is too personal, we can just skip the question. You don't have to answer anything that you're uncomfortable sharing." She assured him, nervously wondering if she had overstepped her bounds with that question. She knew that it was too personal, but her editor pushed her to include it anyway.

But to her surprise, he suddenly let out a throaty chuckle. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you the answer, but it will not leave the four corners of this office."

Raven raised a brow at what he said, not fully understanding the terms of his condition. He knew that this was for a magazine interview, what good was his answer if she wouldn't be able to use it in the article? But she still had to respect the wishes of her interviewee, so she gave him a nod.

"Good. Now come closer, I wouldn't want anyone else to hear."

She did as she was told and got up from her chair. She brought herself in front of his desk, awaiting his answer. But then he leaned forward and whispered, "Closer."

Raven had no idea what was going on but she still obeyed. She dipped her head so she was right in front of him, but that still was not enough. "Closer." he whispered once again.

All of the defensive alarms suddenly rang in her head, but she still drew closer to the man before her. In fact, she was so close that she was right beside his ear; she could feel him breathing from where she stood. And that was when he finally whispered his answer. "I like strong-willed girls, because when they finally break to mine, then that is the sweetest victory of all."

* * *

"Raven! Why didn't you include the last question? About what type of girls he likes?" one of her female co-workers screeched as they all gathered around her the week after, wanting to know what happened with her meeting with the young billionaire.

"He said it was too personal for him. He wasn't comfortable to share that with the world. I've told you guys that already." She explained with an irritated expression on her face. She had already submitted that article over a week ago, and she wanted to focus on new stories but her officemates still brought up the interview whenever they had a chance.

In hindsight, she actually wished that she didn't do the interview in the first place. After her fateful meeting with the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, she has been receiving multiple gifts from him. And all of them were extravagant. He has sent her an entire entourage of flowers, the most delicious Swiss chocolates, the latest Macbook, Swarovski diamonds - she had them all returned to their sender. She didn't understand why he was doing all those exaggerated gestures. She didn't include his answer in the article that she had written so there was absolutely no need to bribe her.

Right on cue, another package was delivered to her in their office. All her co-workers squealed, excited for her and tried to find out what was sent to her this time. Raven simply rolled her eyes at their childhood antics. When she finally got the box and opened it, she saw that it was an iPhone 6. She raised her brow at the gift, finding no use for it. She already had a working phone in her hand, and she certainly didn't need an iPhone bribe from a billionaire who had too much money he had no idea what to do with it anymore.

She was about to return a phone when she saw a text message suddenly appeared on the screen. The number was unknown but she saw that it said "For Raven." Curious as to what the message held, she opened it and only saw one sentence: "Go up the roof now."

Ten minutes later, Raven was on the roof of their office building and was in shock at what she saw. She couldn't believe her eyes as she was seeing a helicopter, right on top of their office building. And right outside said helicopter (and was slowly walking towards her) was none other than the young billionaire himself, Richard Grayson.

"I didn't include the last question in the article, sir. There's no need to bribe me with any more gifts or grand gestures." She explained instantly once Richard was close enough to hear her over the helicopter.

"Sir? Please, call me Richard." was his reply, as he took her hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. "And I already knew that you didn't include the last question in your article, Raven." His lips were in that devilish smirk again, which might have melted any other woman's heart, but it only brought fear upon hers.

"I don't understand. Why are you here then?" she asked, replacing the fear in her heart with confusion. She couldn't let him smell her fear - it would only show vulnerability and weakness, which she believed she had no luxury of showing with him.

"I'm here for you of course. I've missed you since the last time that we spoke, and honestly I would have visited you sooner had I not been so busy with my work."

Raven's eyebrows were still scrunched up in disbelief, not sure what to make of this billionaire's words. There had been cards on the gifts that he sent, saying that he had missed her and wanted to go out with her, but she didn't pay them any mind. But now, she was now regretting that decision.

"I… really don't understand what this is about." She slowly spat out every word with her narrowed eyes, looking as confused as ever.

Richard simply let out a laugh at her adorable expression. "Well if you're so clueless, why don't we take a ride in my helicopter and I'll explain everything inside?"

A look of apprehension instantly flitted through Raven's face. From confusion, her emotions quickly escalated to outrage at his blunt proposition. "Just because you're a handsome billionaire, doesn't mean I will go anywhere with you in your helicopter. If you haven't noticed, I'm not the kind of girl that you can easily just sweep of her feet with some expensive gifts and a fucking helicopter. I have no idea who you are or what you want with me. I've already told you that the article didn't include the last question, just like you had asked. What else do you need from me?"

"Oh Raven," he sweetly whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you. I apologize if I haven't made my intentions clear enough, but as you can see with my many grand gestures, what I want with you has nothing to do with the article that you wrote about me. If it hasn't gotten through your thick skull yet, I am quite fond of you. Our encounter might have been short, but I have found myself playing it over and over in my head, just to relish in the memory of you. So to answer your question, that is the reason why I have been sending you lavish gifts. That is the reason why there is a helicopter before you now. But I can see now that that is not the way to your heart. Since that is the case, then I have a proposition to make to you. Allow me to take you out to dinner tonight, and if you do not enjoy it, then all my grand gestures will stop here. How does that sound?"

To say that Raven was shocked by his confession was an understatement. Never in a million years did she imagine that the nationwide heartthrob would suddenly find an interest in her, after spending an hour with her in a boring interview. She wasn't sure if this was all some elaborate prank of some sorts, but looking toward the billionaire in front of her, she could see that he wasn't joking at all. His heartbreaker blue eyes were looking at her expectantly, as if he was begging her to say yes. And though she was utterly irritated and inconvenienced by him, she let out a breath and said, "What time?"

* * *

Raven was scolding herself in her head for even agreeing to this dinner. She was walking in the most expensive restaurant in the city wearing a dark blue dress that dipped low in her chest, and ended just below her knees. Her hair was styled up in a bun to accentuate the beautiful necklace that she wore. She was picked up by his private limousine and brought to this restaurant, so she can only imagine how much he spent for this night alone. Not that money was ever an issue for the billionaire, but Raven felt uncomfortable when she was showered with unwarranted attention. She just wasn't that kind of girl.

And she wanted to make this perfectly clear as she finally reached their table at the very far end of the restaurant. They were secluded in a booth with pristine white accents and a chandelier on top of their heads. Richard was already waiting for her, with two champagne glasses ready for them to drink. She wasn't late at all for their dinner. He was just creepily early.

"I'm glad that you came." He said as he stood up and allowed her to sit in her chair. His head dipped dangerously low to hers to catch a whiff of her scent, before he stood up and sat across from her.

"I trust that your trip here was quick and uneventful? No hiccups along the way?" he asked with a gorgeous smile on his face.

Despite her fear of this man, she couldn't deny the fact that he was utterly handsome, and it was taking all of her willpower not to fall to his charms.

She took in a deep breath as she focused on pushing him away. He can't know that he was slowly getting under her skin – she can't show weakness to the man before her.

"Why are you doing all of this, Mr. Grayson? I'm sure you can get any girl that you want - any celebrity, any supermodel in the world. Why are you spending all that time and effort on an intern?"

"_Please_, call me Richard." He implored with his smoldering blue eyes. "And I have already answered your question before, haven't I, when we were up on the roof? I told you that I was intrigued by you, in our very short interaction. I found it your look quite fascinating. Tell me, does anyone in Hollywood, or anyone else in the world for that matter - have amethyst eyes and purple hair like you?"

"The purple hair is dyed."

"Doesn't matter - it still adds to your exotic beauty. Your pale skin makes the colors stand out. Frankly, I haven't seen anyone with beauty such as yours."

That made her cheeks blush in the lightest shade of pink, and though she tried to hide it, he was able to catch the change in their color.

"And I'm glad to see that I'm finally getting through to you a little. You have shot down all of my efforts to woo you. I had never gone as far as offering a helicopter ride for anyone, and even that you still said no to!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "Do you know how hard it is to get building and city permits to fly your helicopter from one building to another? I had to make a million dollar deal with your publishing house before they allowed me to land my helicopter there."

Raven instantly felt horrible for just rejecting him like that after all the efforts he took for that gesture. "I'm sorry." She mumbled as she nervously took a gulp of her champagne.

But her guilt was suddenly erased as she saw the wicked gleam on his face. "You don't have to say sorry for anything."

She was going to react to his creepy expression but their food was delivered to their table at that exact moment, and she was momentarily distracted by the delicacies before her.

Richard devilish smile grew even wider.

It was well into the night and though Raven didn't want to admit it, she was enjoying herself. They learned a lot about each other, and she realized that he wasn't as one-dimensional as he seemed. He was a martial arts expert, was very fond of motorcycles, and was surprisingly so good with computers that he could have been a hacker for the NSA. She found out that he actually enjoyed diners more than the fancy food that they were eating right now - and she couldn't agree more. Surprisingly, he also shared that he was very obsessive on a lot of aspects of his life, whether it was in his work, or in a rival in the business world. He didn't say anything about lovers though.

And it seemed that he fell in love with Raven even more. He found out that she was the most well-read bookworm that he had ever met, reading everything from Romeo and Juliet to the Britannica encyclopedia. She did a lot of meditation and some yoga on the side. And she was incredibly witty with her sarcastic humor. She had him laughing most of night with her quips and jokes. But what he loved most about her was that she was so unique - out of all the women that he encountered in his life, he has never met anyone who was even remotely like her.

And he knew that he had to make her his.

When they finally finished their meal, Raven glanced at her watch and said, "I guess I'd better be going. It's late and I still have to be early for the publishing house tomorrow."

"Call in sick. Tell them you're spending the day with me. I just made a deal with them so it's a perfectly legitimate excuse." Richard replied, placing his hand over hers to stop her from leaving.

"No that's okay. I just really have so much to do tomorrow and -" before she could say anything else, her vision suddenly became blurry. Her head started spinning for no reason and she could barely sit up straight.

"Raven, what's wrong?" she heard his voice say, but she couldn't give her reply as she blacked out right then and there.

* * *

"…_Safe."_

"_Green….. word."_

"_Wouldn't know… safe…"_

"…_. Is the safe word."_

"_Raven…"_

As she came in and out consciousness, she could hear a voice say random words to her, but none that she could recognize or understand. When she finally did regain consciousness, Raven tried to desperately open her eyes. But she made the most terrifying discovery: she couldn't see a damned thing. Everything was black in her vision. She instantly panicked - she had no idea where she was and she was blindfolded. She tried to move and arms and legs but she quickly realized that was strapped to a bed. She tried to take a feel of her surroundings, but she couldn't really make out much. All she knew was that she was strapped to a very soft bed, and that she was stripped to her underwear. And that was it. Panic raced to her veins as she started screaming at the top of her lungs, asking for help from whoever could hear her. But a lone voice instantly silenced her, a wicked excitement laced in his tone.

"Please keep quiet, Raven. I do not wish to kill you or to harm you in any way. I only want to have some fun with you, if you would let me."

Raven instantly stopped in her struggles and recognized the voice before her. She couldn't believe the situation that she was in. She was basically held hostage by the billionaire she was just having a lovely dinner with just moments ago. She never thought that he had it in him to do something like this. Fear raced in her heart as she tried to escape once again. "Richard! Richard! Get me out of here! I swear you will not get away with this -"

Everything that she was going to say disappeared from her lips as Richard took it all in his mouth. He kissed her deeply, forcibly moving her lips against his own, demanding her kisses and just taking them from her lips. She was utterly shocked by his sudden actions, but she couldn't deny that his lips were so skilled, and she had no choice but to kiss him back - no matter how much she tried not to.

When they finally broke apart to breathe, she was breathless, her chest heaving up and down as she desperately tried to catch her breath. She could feel him smiling even though she couldn't see his face. "See Raven, we can actually have fun tonight." Richard whispered as he started kissing her neck. "I'll tell you what, I'll let you go without any repercussions, I will even have a helicopter fly you home and never speak or interact with you again… on one condition. All you have to do is… Tell. Me. The. Safe. Word."

She listened carefully to his offer as she tried her very best to stay sane despite his constant nips and kisses all over her body. It was a valiant effort on her part not to let out a moan whenever he kissed her skin as if she was a goddess, and he was praising her with his lips. She did her very best to concentrate on all of their conversations that night and even before, those random voices she was hearing before she could regain consciousness, as well as the color codes for BDSM but then -.

He bit on her neck suddenly and made her gasp in pain, and then swirled his tongue over the bite to give her a wave of pleasure. He then placed butterfly kisses on her collarbone, making sure she couldn't keep her thoughts straight and she wouldn't realize his plan before it was too late. "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were special. I knew I had to have you. And as you can see, I am willing to do everything in my power to do that."

Raven could barely understand what he was saying as she so desperately wanted to deny the pleasures that he was giving her. She bit back another moan as he kissed lower to her chest. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would end this game of theirs and she would have no way out.

"C'mon Raven. It can't be that hard. What is the safe word?" he whispered in her ear after giving a little tug. "Or are you ready to give yourself to me?"

And that was when she realized it. Her eyes went behind her blindfold as Richard worshipped her stomach. What started out as a low moan from her mouth became a full sentence: "There is no safe word."

She heard him chuckle and felt it reverberate on the skin of her stomach. She felt him lift up his head and place it right beside her ear, while he placed his hand over the cloth of her underwear. "My Raven, you've finally got it. From that time that you entered that restaurant, you had no chance to escape. You were already mine."

And that was it. Raven conceded to defeat as they went into another deep kiss, and allowed him to make her his own.


End file.
